Lost At Heart
by troublesome-love
Summary: [SasuOc] “What’s the matter, Uchiha? Aren’t you happy to see your future wife?” she asked. Sasuke smirked. “Hn, not really,” he replied. [No Flames]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: "What's the matter, Uchiha? Aren't you happy to see your future wife?" she teased. Sasuke smirked. "Hn, not really," he replied. Sasuke's betrothed and his future wife shows up in Konoha. SasuOc.

**Author note:** I got a request from my friend BehindTheHazelEyes to write a Sasuke and Oc, so I did. Hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Profile

Name: Shizuka Maiko  
Age: 13  
Gender: Female  
Clan: Shizuka  
Eye color: light blue  
Hair color/style: long black hair in a loose ponytail.  
Outfit:black skirt, black and white shirt with net back, black arm socks, bandage on legs, headband around neck.  
Appearance: pale white skin, slim body, a bit shorter then Sasuke  
Rank: Genin  
Jutsu: you'll see  
Family: father, older sister, and grandma. (Mother died.)

**Lost At Heart**

"_Konnichiwa, Ogenki desu-ka? (How are you)" were the first few words that the young Uchiha Sasuke and Shizuka Maiko had exchanged with each other. _

_Not a lot… but after all they were only 4. _

"_So it's settled," Uchiha Fugaku announced._

"_You're youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke, shall become betrothed to our youngest daughter, Shizuka Maiko," replied Shizuka Takeshi. _

_A small Uchiha symbol fan was placed in the hands of the small girl, it resembled the arrangements that had been made that day. _

---------------

Sasuke could remember that day all so well, His grumpy mood, Maiko's pale blue eyes, and his parent's voices. All these memories and more rushed through Sasuke's head, as much as he didn't want them. Even thou the memories is the one thing he would always have.

The storm clouds brewed in the sky, thunder rumbled and the rain poured heavily. There was a knock on the door. Sasuke pulled himself out of his bed and answered it; it was Shizune.

"Sorry to deserve you this last, but Tsunade insists that you report to her office," she said.

Sasuke nodded.

"Tell Tsunade that I'll be there soon," he replied.

"Yes!" Shizune said, as she went away.

Sasuke got dressed and made his way to Tsunade's office; he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Tsunade replied.

Sasuke opened the door. Tsunade was siting at her desk and there was a girl siting in one for the seat in front of her, but Sasuke couldn't see her face, since she had her back turned to him. Thou she did seem to quiver.

"You wanted to see me, Tsunade," Sasuke said.

She stood up.

"Sasuke, I assume you remember your betrothed," Tsunade replied, as she made a hand signal for the girl to stand up.

The girl turned around to face Sasuke.

"Maiko?" Sasuke questioned, with a slight disbelief in his voice.

"What's the matter, Uchiha?" Maiko asked. "Aren't you happy to see your future wife?" she teased.

Sasuke smirked.

"Hn, not really," he replied.

**- Maiko's P.O.V –**

I sat restlessly in Tsunade's office, I knew exactly who we were waiting for and I was not excited, not even a bit. After all it wasn't even my idea to visit him.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in," Tsunade called.

The door opened, I hoped with all my heart that it wasn't _him._ A began to feel a familiar chakura and right away I knew that Sasuke was in the doorway, I quivered.

"You wanted to see me, Tsunade," he said.

I slightly twitch again at the sound of his voice, I remembered it all too well, but now it was older.

"Sasuke, I assume you remember your betrothed," Tsunade said, as she made a hand signal for me to stand up.

I did so and turned around to face Sasuke. He had changed so much; after all I hadn't seen him since before the massacre, which was about five and a half yrs ago.

"Maiko?" he questioned in disbelief.

"What's the matter, Uchiha?" I asked, as I also tried to annoy him. "Not happy to see your future wife?" I teased.

Sasuke smirked.

"Hn, not really," he replied.

**- Normal P.O.V -**

An annoyed tick formed on Maiko's forehead, as she clenched her fist.

"Is that any way to treat your fiancée?" she questioned.

"Hn," he groaned. "Why are you here?"

Tsunade interrupted.

"She's staying with you," she said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you see, Sasuke, due to my mother's…" Maiko paused, as if she wish not to continue, but she did. "My mother's… recent… death," she began.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said, actually being nice for once.

"Shut up when I'm talking, Uchiha," Maiko snapped. "So anyway, my father decided it would be nice if I could get away from things and he thought that the best place for that would be with my future husband," she explained. "So now we are stuck with each other."

"For how long?" he asked.

"Until my sister comes and tells me to leave, so probably about… a few months," Maiko replied.

"Grreaat," Sasuke said, sarcastically. "And by the way, you're sleeping on the couch."

Maiko sighed.

"Whatever, Sasuke, can we just go now?" she questioned.

"Hn, fine," Sasuke groaned. "This way," he said, as he walked out of the office.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to his house and walked in, Maiko was right behind him, following like a little puppy. 

"That's the living room and there's the couch," Sasuke point to the living room. "Knock yourself out or whatever."

Maiko walked over to the couch and threw her bag down beside it; she began to scavenge around in her bag.

Sasuke leaned against the wall and watched her; he couldn't believe how much Maiko had changed.

"Stop staring at me," Maiko demanded, as she still scrimmaged through her stuff.

"Hn," Sasuke groaned, as he looked the other way.

Maiko stood up and turned around, she had her pyjamas in her hands.

"Where's your bathroom?" she asked.

Sasuke pointed towards the bathroom, down the hall.

Maiko made her way to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Sasuke went and sat on the couch; he closed his eyes and tried to relax. (For the most part, at least.)

"Comfortable?" Maiko asked.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Maiko leaning over the side of the couch, above him.

"Hn, I guess," Sasuke replied.

Maiko smiled.

"Well that's too bad, seeing that you've got to move," she replied.

Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Make me," he demanded.

"Don't tempt me, Uchiha," Maiko warned.

"Hn."

Maiko rolled her eyes. She focused some chakura into her arms and she pulled Sasuke off of the couch. Maiko knelt down beside Sasuke.

"Just like when we were kids, right Sasuke?" she said.

Sasuke sat up.

"Yeah, but I always beaten you in everything we did," Sasuke gloated, as he basked in her own glory for a few minutes.

"Ha!" Maiko laughed. "You were never able to catch me!" she reminded.

"All I had to do was chase you to a lake or a pond, you were always afraid of the water," Sasuke replied.

Maiko sat down on the couch as she remembered her childhood fear. (And it still was)

"Yeah and it was all your fault too," Maiko said, as she crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. "I was the one who went in after you!"

"No!" Maiko argued. "Itachi did!"

Sasuke quieted down when he heard his brother's name, his fists were clenched and he was staring at the ground. Maiko sighed.

"Sasuke… sorry," she said.

Sasuke stood up.

"Whatever," he groaned. "I'm going to bed."

Sasuke walked off to his room.

Maiko lay down on the couch.

"_Damn that, Sasuke!" her mind screamed. "Always so grouchy and cold!"_

* * *

**Yeah I know that it was a really gay ending of the first chapter, but I didn't know how to end it. **

**So please review and PLEASE no flames.**

**And you had better review BehindTheHazelEyes! (lol) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own the OC, Maiko.

**Chapter 2**

"_You'll never catch me, Sasuke!" yelled a 6-year-old Maiko, as she ran from Sasuke._

"_Wanna bet!" shouted the 6-year-old Sasuke._

_The two kids kept on running they stopped at a river. The only way across was to jump on each stepping reach lead all the way to the other side._

"_I've got you now, Maiko!" announced Sasuke. _

"_Don't count on it!" Maiko replied, as she started to jump from stone to stone._

_She landed on another, just a few more. Maiko jumped to the stone, her landing sucked, she began to lose her balance. Maiko struggled to not fall in, but it wasn't good enough. She fell into the cold river, luckily the river was calm that day, but the bad part was that Maiko didn't know how to swim. She slashed around in the water, trying to keep her head from going under, another failure. Her vision turned blurry._

"_Maiko!" she heard Sasuke yell._

_Maiko woke up, back on land. Itachi and Sasuke both were siting beside her and both were dripping wet. Maiko coughed._

"_Are you ok Maiko?" Sasuke asked._

_Maiko nodded._

"_Thank you Itachi-kun, for saving me," Maiko said._

"_You're welcome," Itachi smirked._

_Sasuke shot an evil glare at Itachi._

_-------------------  
_

Maiko woke up from her dream; she was shivering. She thought back to the dream/memory she had just had.

"I knew Itachi saved me," she muttered to herself.

Maiko repositioned herself on the couch and fell back to sleep.

* * *

**- Sasuke's dream -**

"_Maiko!" Sasuke yelled, as he jumped into the water. (He was a good swimmer for his age.)_

_Sasuke swam in the river and grabbed a hold of Maiko; he swam back to the edge of the river. Suddenly, Itachi came around and went jumping into the river to help his brother and Maiko. Itachi help Sasuke bring Maiko on land; they both sat by her. _

_Maiko's eyes slowly opened._

"_Are you ok Maiko?" Sasuke asked._

_Maiko nodded._

"_Thank you Itachi-kun, for saving me," Maiko said._

"_You're welcome," Itachi smirked._

_Sasuke shot an evil glare at Itachi. It wasn't Itachi who saved Maiko; it was Sasuke. The only thing Itachi did was take the thanks for it._

_----------------_

Sasuke woke up in a sweat; he hated getting all these memories back through his dreams. It was starting to get annoying.

Sasuke looked at the time, it was 5:50am. Sasuke got up and changed, he walked past the living room where Maiko was sleep and walked into the kitchen. He got something to eat and well… ate.

Sasuke walked into the living and knelt down by the couch.

"Maiko?" he said. "Maiko, wake up," Sasuke repeated, as he started getting irritable. "Wake up already!" ordered Sasuke.

Maiko opened her eyes; Sasuke started to shake her.

"Ah! I'm awake! I'm awake!" she announced.

"Good, then go get changed," Sasuke replied.

"Why?" Maiko asked.

"I have training with my team," Sasuke answered.

Maiko yawned, as she sat up.

"What time is it?" she questioned.

"6:00am" Sasuke replied.

Maiko shot an evil glare at Sasuke.

"Hahaha… HA!" she laughed. "You've got to be kidding! I'm going back to sleep."

Maiko covered herself with the blankets; Sasuke pulled the blankets away. Maiko curled up and shivered.

"Fine! I'll go," she gave in.

Maiko got up and grabbed her bag; she walked into the bathroom and got changed.

Sasuke waited on the couch; Maiko was suddenly in front of him.

"Ready?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hmph!" she pouted, tiredly.

* * *

Sasuke and Maiko walked into the training grounds, there were two people already there. A boy with blonde hair and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. (Yuck, somebody get the fashion police!) And there was a slim girl with pink hair, who seemed to have a slightly overgrown forehead. The girl seemed to have noticed Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled, as ran over to Sasuke and practically glomped him.

"_**AH! What is she doing to my fiancé?"**_

"_Oh no! I've have another voice in my head!" _Maiko freaked

"**_You're an idiot!" the second voice screamed._**

"_Shut up and leave me alone!"_ Maiko hit her head a few times.

"**_Gasps! That girl is all over your future husband!"_**

"_So? Oh god, I'm talking to myself!" _she screamed.

_**"True… very true… but that's not the point! Pinky over there is glomping your man, stop her!" the voice screamed.**_

"_I don't care what she does to Sasuke!" Maiko yelled._

"**_Lies! All lies! You like him! After all he is your betrothed!"_**

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Maiko yelled out loud. "It's not true! You're wrong!" Maiko began to hit her head and try to get the voice to leave her mind, cause it obviously wasn't her conscious! It was an intruder!

Sakura finally saw Maiko.

"Sasuke-kun, who's that?" she asked. "And more importantly, what's she doing?"

Sasuke sighed.

"That's Shizuka Maiko," Sasuke answered. "And I don't know what she's doing."

Maiko notice Sasuke and Sakura looking at her.

"Umm… hi," Maiko said, to Sakura.

"Hi, Maiko, I'm Haruno Sakura. It's nice to meet you," Sakura introduced herself.

"So her name is Sakura, eh? Attack her, Girly."

"Ah! Don't call me that!"

Maiko sweat dropped, due to the voice.

"It's nice to meet you too," she replied.

Suddenly the blonde-haired boy ran up to everyone.

"Hi Sakura-chan… Sasuke-teme," he muttered.

"Hn, shut up dobe!" Sasuke groaned.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Dobe!" Sasuke growled.

"Teme!" Naruto shot.

"Dobe!" Sasuke snapped.

"Naruto, stop being so childish!" Sakura ordered.

"But… but…" Naruto started.

"No buts!" Sakura replied.

Naruto caught sight of Maiko.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked rudely.

"Shizuka Maiko," she answered.

"HI MAIKO, I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO! I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted.

Sweat drop.

---------------------

Team 7's sensei, Kakashi had finally arrived and they started training. Maiko sat in the grass, under the shade of a tree, watching them train. They were pretty good. Maiko started to become restless; she stood and decided to do some training of her own. Maiko faced the tree; she focused some chakura into her legs and attempted to walk up the side of the tree, a failure. Maiko kept trying just for the heck of it, but every time she tried, fell she fell back down. She sat back down and starred at the tree.

"What do you have against me?" Maiko asked the tree. "Was it something I did? Something I said?" she asked.

The tree remained silent. (Well no duh!)

"So that's how it's going to be, eh? The silent treatment! Well two can play that game," Maiko went silent.

"You realize you're talking to a tree, right?" asked a voice from behind her.

Maiko turned around and saw Sakura.

"Oh, hi Sakura," Maiko said.

"Hi," Sakura replied.

"Here's your chance!" screamed the voice. "Attack Pinky for going near YOUR husband!" 

Maiko tried to ignore the voice.

"So, Maiko are you stay in Konoha permanently?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm just visiting," Maiko replied.

"Who?"

Maiko scratched the back of her head, she thought it was obvious that she was visiting Sasuke.

"Sasuke," she answered.

"Why? Did you used to know him or something?" Sakura questioned.

"Well… yeah, I'm visiting him… well because we are…. Umm…" Maiko stumbled over her own words.

Sakura gave Maiko a questioning look.

"You two are what?" she asked.

"Umm… well… me and Sasuke are betrothed," Maiko answered.

Sakura went silent and her mouth dropped open.

"YOU TWO ARE WHAT!" Sakura yelled, as her word echoed.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 2… sorry for the stupid ending and PLEASE review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Naruto characters, but I do own the Oc, Maiko.

**Chapter 3**

Maiko threw herself down on the couch, she was happy to have gotten away from team7. After she had told Sakura about her and Sasuke, Sakura had started acting extremely weird. So Maiko had left as fast as she could. It was now night.

Maiko stood up and walked over to Sasuke's bookshelf, she scrimmaged around and pulled out a small photo album. She smiled when she saw it, remembering so many things. Maiko sat back down on the couch and began to flip through the old album. She sat quietly and would randomly laugh at certain pictures. Maiko turned to a page that had a picture of her and Sasuke being forced to learn a dance together, she smiled. That just happened to be one of her most favored memories.

When Maiko turned eight her mother had put her in a few dance lessons, to learn traditional dances from all sorts of different countries.

The door creaked opened and Sasuke walked in.

"Hn," Sasuke groaned. "What are you doing _now_?" he asked.

Maiko turned to Sasuke, who was leaning up against the wall. She held up the photo album.

"Hmph! You're going through my things," Sasuke replied.

Maiko raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Well **technically** I'm going through **our** stuff," she replied. "After all I **am** your wife."

"We're not married yet, Maiko," Sasuke replied, as he walked over to her and took the book from her hands.

"Hey! I was looking at that!" Maiko growled.

Sasuke shrugged

"So?" he questioned.

Maiko shot an evil glare at him.

"I don't care, give it back, Sasuke!" she demanded.

"Hn, no," Sasuke replied.

"Oh, Come on, Sasuke!" Maiko sighed. "Don't you want to look back at your memories and at the good old days? Don't you want to remember who things were back then?"

"No," said Sasuke.

"Please!" Maiko begged, as she put on a puppy dog face.

"Fine," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Maiko grinned and pulled Sasuke down on the couch next to her, she took the book from Sasuke. Maiko opened to a random page.

"Look, Sasuke!" she ordered.

Sasuke leaned over and looked at the picture that Maiko was pointing at. It was a picture and Maiko and him when they were 5, at a Halloween costume party. Sasuke was siting on the ground, pouting due to the pink bunny rabbit costume he had to wear.

"Aw!" Maiko rejoiced. "You look _so_ cute!" she squealed.

"Well at least I wasn't the one dress up as a cat and pretending to be like the orange cat from 'The Aristacats'," Sasuke replied.

"Shut up," Maiko demanded, as she flipped the page.

The book was open to the same page that Maiko had been looking at earlier, the one when she and Sasuke had to dance. This picture always made her smile.

"Do you remember, when our parents tried to teach us the 'Two Step' dance?" Maiko asked.

"Yeah…" Sasuke responded.

"Why did they make us dance when we were only six?" she questioned.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Do you still remember how?" Maiko asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"A little," he answered.

Maiko stood up and made a frame with her arms.

"Well stand up then," she ordered.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, as he didn't move. Maiko dropped her frame.

Sweat drop.

"Get up, Sasuke!" Maiko demanded. "I want to see how much you remember."

"I don't think so," Sasuke said.

"What's the matter?" Maiko smirked. "Are you afraid you'll mess it up?" she taunted.

"Hn, wanna bet?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes," Maiko replied.

"Fine then," he said, as he stood up.

"Can we go out to your nightingale floor, so that there's more room?" Maiko asked. (Look it up if you don't know what a nightingale floor is.)

"Whatever," Sasuke groaned, as Maiko pulled him outside. (Nightingale floors can be inside or outside the house.) They left the backdoor open behind them.

"Make your frame," Maiko ordered.

Thunderclouds brewed in the sky. Sasuke raised his eyebrow, not remembering what a frame was. Maiko sighed, as she took his hand and placed it on her waist. She place her hand on Sasuke's should and took his hand with the other. The two stood there for a few moments.

"Well come on, LEAD!" Maiko said.

Sasuke sighed, as he began to lead Maiko into each step. The nightingale floor sang its song, as Sasuke and Maiko's dance on it.

"Wow, you remember it!" Maiko rejoiced. She raised her eyebrow. "Have you been practicing?"

Thunder rumbled from above.

"Hn," Sasuke moaned.

Maiko sighed.

"Just spin me already!"

Sasuke obeyed and spun Maiko around, she almost tripped.

"Klutz," Sasuke muttered.

It started to rain very lightly, almost like a mist.

"HEY!" Maiko shouted. "MEANIE!"

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled, as he began to spin Maiko around. (Nonstop.)

"You can stop spinning me now, Uchiha. I'm getting dizzy," she demanded.

"Hn," Sasuke groaned.

Maiko stuck her leg by Sasuke's feet, as she spun round and tripped him. They both fell.

"Gah!" Maiko moaned.

"Loser," Sasuke muttered.

Maiko rolled over on to her back.

"Hmph!" she growled.

Another rattle of thunder sounded, as it started to pour.

"I'm going inside," Sasuke said as he stood up. Maiko remained where she was.

"Wait!" She almost yelled. Sasuke didn't, he fell down beside her. Maiko tripped him again.

"No," Sasuke replied, trying to get up.

Maiko rolled on top of him.

"HA!" she smiled.

Sasuke was quiet. Maiko was on top of him and he had frozen up.

"We used to always play in the rain when we were little," Maiko pointed out.

A small blush formed across his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Maiko questioned.

No answer.

Maiko realized why Sasuke was blushing and quickly the same blush appeared on her face.

"I'm I interrupting anything?" asked a voice from behind them.

Maiko quickly jumped off of Sasuke, in embarrassment. She turned around, only to see Kakashi. Maiko's faced turned even redder. What was Sasuke's sensei going to think about that? Sasuke stood up.

"No!" he almost yelled.

"Ok then!" Kakashi smiled. "I just came to say that, we have an important mission tomorrow that we are leaving at the crack of down for. We're all meeting Konoha gates, don't be late," he explained.

"Yes," Sasuke replied.

Kakashi turned around to walk away; he turned back around.

"Maiko, you can come to if you want," Kakashi began. "I understand how hard it can be to be away from a lover for long," he said.

Maiko's eyes widened.

"You have things all wrong! I… he… we… me!" she rambled.

"Riiight," replied as he walked away.

"Gah!" Maiko moaned, as she turned around to face Sasuke.

He wasn't there; Maiko turned back around and saw that Sasuke was already inside. She sighed. Maiko walked inside and quickly raced past Sasuke, still embarrassed.

"I'm going to sleep," she speed said.

* * *

Team 7 plus Maiko and the daughter of the leader of the rain village, all walked through the forest. Hotaru was the girl's name and she was beautiful, but that's not important.

The six of them walked for hours.

"Are we there yet?" Sakura questioned.

"No," Kakashi replied.

"AWE! Come on! I'm tired, bored AND hungry!" Naruto whined.

"Shut up already, dobe," Sasuke shot.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura hit Naruto in the back of the head.

"Don't start that up again!" she ordered.

"But!" Naruto yelled.

"No!" Sakura shouted back.

Naruto crossed his arms.

"Hmph!" he pouted.

------------------------

They reached a long, but not high up bridge. Maiko stopped dead in her tracks, as she spotted the river that lay under it.

"What's wrong, Maiko?" Sasuke surprisingly asked, not knowing that Maiko still had the fear of water.

"Let's go around the bridge!" Maiko insisted.

Kakashi shook his head.

"No, that would take way to long," he replied.

Sakura sighed, angrily.

"Don't be such afraidy cat, Maiko," she taunted.

Maiko gulped.

"**_You'll show her!"_**

"_Gah! I thought I got ride of you!"_

"_**Nope! You're stuck with me! Now go show Pinky what you're made of!"**_

"Fine, I'll go," she said.

Kakashi went on the bridge first, followed by Naruto, Sakura, Hotaru, Sasuke, and then Maiko. The first five walked fast, as Maiko sacredly walked across. The others had reached the other side. The bridge was creaky.

Maiko gulped.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down!" She said repetitively to herself.

A bored creaked and Maiko fell through the bridge and into the water.

"Maiko!" Sasuke shouted, as he jumped into the water. (OH! Bet you didn't see that one coming! Lol.)

Sasuke swam with the current and grabbed a hold of Maiko; he tried to swim to the riverbank. He reached out his hand the grab land, thou he succeeded; his water fingers were slipped. Sasuke's fingers released the bank. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke arm, as he focused chakura into his arms and pulled the two up to land.

------------

Maiko coughed, as she still had a tight grip on Sasuke. Maiko buried her face in Sasuke's water shirt; she lightly cried. Maiko was still terrified. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl; he stroked her hair.

"It's ok, Maiko," he began. "I'm here."

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 3! Hope you liked it! And please review, I would greatly appreciate it. And please no Flames. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't and I repeat, DON'T own Naruto or any of the Naruto.

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke walked down the hallway, he passed hid bedroom and stopped. He gazed at the bed and the stared at the sleeping Maiko, in his bed. Sasuke and Maiko had come back to the house after the incident that had happen during team 7's mission. Sasuke smirked, he should really teach Maiko how to swim.

Maiko turned over in her sleep, which made Sasuke jump. If she caught him staring at her while she was sleep, she'd never let him forget it. Sasuke walked over to his future wife and sat on the chair next to the bed. His hands were laced together, elbows on his knees and chin rested on his hands.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Maiko asked.

Sasuke flinched and looked at Maiko, realizing her eyes were open.

"Nothing," he answered.

Maiko sat up; she hugged her knees to her chest. She gave Sasuke a weak smile.

"Thank you," Maiko said.

"For what?" Sasuke asked, gazing at her.

Maiko sighed, as she avoided Sasuke look.

"You know," she answered. "Today, when you saved me."

Maiko laughed at herself.

"I'm so pathetic, aren't I?" she questioned. "Don't answer that, I know it's true."

Sasuke remained silent.

"I feel sorry for you," Maiko said.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in question.

"You have to marry someone so weak and pathetic," she continued. "Why am I –" she was cut off.

Sasuke put his finger on Maiko's lips.

"Don't say that…" he replied. "It's not true."

Maiko grinned a fake grin.

"I know you're lying," she said.

Sasuke sighed.

"Don't underestimate yourself," he replied, as he leaned in and kissed Maiko's cheek. Silence…

* * *

"I'm hungry," Sasuke announced.

He looked at Maiko.

"Go make me some food," Sasuke ordered.

"Go get it yourself!" Maiko replied. "I'm not your maid."

"True," Sasuke said. "But you are going to be my wife, so you need to get used to the kitchen and cooking. After all, that is where a women belongs."

"You're a damn sexist!" Maiko yelled.

Sasuke smirked.

"Be gone," he said, shooing her away with his hand.

"Fine!" Maiko replied.

Maiko stared at the to plates infront of her.

"Damn Sasuke, that sexist," she said. "He needs to learn a lesson."

Maiko pondered on the thought for a few minutes, she smiled to herself. Maiko began to scavenge through the cabinets; she found a bottle of sake. Maiko opened the bottle and carefully poured some onto Sasuke's plate of food, she put the sake away.

Maiko picked up the plates and walked into the living room.

"It's about time," Sasuke teased.

Maiko rolled her eyes.

"Here," she said, practically shoving the plate into his face.

Maiko sat down beside Sasuke.

Sasuke picked up the chopsticks and started to eat his food. Maiko smirked; she couldn't wait to see what kind of drunk Sasuke was.

* * *

**1 hour later**

"Get off of me Sasuke," Maiko ordered, as she tried to push Sasuke off of her, but couldn't.

"Hmm… Maiko," Sasuke mumbled. He cuddled up to Maiko.

She sighed, this was turning out to be no fun. Sasuke was some sort of a tied, cuddly drunk, which disappointed Maiko because she really wanted to see Sasuke as a stupid drunk.

"Mmm," Sasuke moaned, as he shifted his position.

Sasuke and Maiko's noses were now touching.

"I should… tell… you," Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah whatever," Maiko replied. "How about you tell me AFTER you get off of me."

Sasuke didn't move.

"Maiko… I should," Sasuke groaned.

Maiko gave up on trying to get Sasuke off of her; it obviously wasn't going to happen.

"What is it, Sasuke?" she asked.

"Maiko…" Sasuke groaned.

Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his head on Maiko; he fell asleep quickly, Maiko sweatdropped.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to a horrible headache.

"My head," he groaned.

"You're finally up," Maiko said.

Sasuke looked down at her; he was still lying on top of her.

"Now if you have the time," Maiko fake smiled. "Would you mind getting off of me!"

Sasuke got to his feet; he got dizzy. Maiko stood up.

"How's you hangover?" she asked.

Sasuke looked at her.

"Hangover?" he questioned.

Maiko smirked.

"You don't remember anything that happened last night, do you?" she questioned.

"All I remember I eating, the food… you… made," Sasuke started.

A light bulb turned on in Sasuke's head.

"You put sake in my food," he said.

"Yep," Maiko replied, no even trying to hide it.

Sasuke shot an evil glare at her.

"You want to know what's good for hangovers?" Maiko asked. "A shower, because you reek of sake."

"Whatever," Sasuke replied, as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

--------------

There was a knock on the door, Maiko walked over to take a look out of the window to see whom it was. It was her father.

"Who's at the door?" Sasuke asked, as he came out of the bathroom, full clothed.

Maiko quickly ran over to Sasuke.

"No one," she lied.

There was another knock on the door. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"No one, eh?" he questioned, as he began to go around Maiko.

She grabbed his arm.

"Don't answer it!" Maiko said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "Who is it?"

Maiko sighed.

"My father," she answered.

Sasuke put on a questioning look.

"He doesn't know I'm here," Maiko said. "Don't tell him I'm here. Please get rid of him!" she begged.

"Explain," Sasuke demanded.

"I will," Maiko assured. "But after you get rid of him." She put on a cute face. "Please."

Sasuke sighed.

"Fine," he agreed. "But you will tell me what's going on."

"Of course," Maiko replied.

"Go hide in my room," Sasuke ordered. "Just in cased."

Maiko went to Sasuke's room and closed the door behind her. Sasuke answered the door.

"Hello Sasuke," greeted Maiko's father,Shizuka Takeshi. "Is Maiko here?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"No," he lied. "Why?" Sasuke questioned, hopping that he might tell him what's going on.

"Well, my wife just died and it seemed to depress Maiko deeply," Takeshi explained. "And a few days after the funeral, Maiko ran away. I was hopping that she would be here, I don't think she really knows anyone else besides you," he said.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen her," Sasuke replied.

Takeshi frowned, "Well, if you do, please let me know."

"Ok," Sasuke lied.

"Goodbye," Takeshi said.

Sasuke closed the door.

"_So Maiko ran away,"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

He walked to his bedroom; he opened the door.

"He's gone," Sasuke announced. "It's time for you to fill me in completely."

Sasuke looked up; Maiko wasn't in the room. His eyes wondered around the room, Sasuke spotted the open window.

"_Dammit!"_ Sasuke thought. _"She ran away… again." _

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 4.  
Please give me some nice reviews. –Puts on puppy dog face- Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** OMG! I just realized something! I **don't** own Naruto!

**Chapter 5**

Maiko sat in the field of wild flowers; it was a good place to rest, because the flowers were so tall that they hid her. Maiko took a sip of the water from her water bottle. She was tired and her legs hurt; it had been 3 days since her father showed up at Sasuke's house and Maiko had made a run for it.

Maiko rested for a few more minutes and then stood up. She had better get moving again, if she rested for too long then there would be a chance of Sasuke catching up with her. That is… if he was even looking for her. Maiko shook her head; the chances of Sasuke trying to find her were slim to none. Even considering there past history together.

Maiko walked into the forest and made her way through it; she had no idea where she was going or how long she was going for. But I the end, she didn't care where she was going, just as long as it was away from her father, her family and the pain.

* * *

Moonlight gleamed down on Sasuke as he jumped from tree to tree. He could feel Maiko's chakra and knew that he was catching up to her.

"_Dammit, Maiko!"_ Sasuke thought. _"Why do you keep running away?"_

Sasuke stopped on a branch, he looked down and saw Maiko. She was sleeping soundly. Sasuke jumped off of the branch and landed, without making a sound, on his feet. He gazed down at Maiko; she had always been a heavy sleeper. Sasuke debated the idea of picking her up and carrying her back home right now. Or letting her sleep now and then taking her home in the morning.

In the end, Sasuke chose the second option, bringing her home tomorrow. Sasuke sat down beside Maiko; he closed his eyes and fell to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

Maiko opened her eyes; it was morning. She stretched her arms and yawned. Maiko stood up; there was a sudden rustle of leaves. Maiko gulped as she turned around, only to see Sasuke sleeping right next to where she was."What…? What is Sasuke doing here?" Maiko asked herself. "More importantly, **why** is he here?" 

Sasuke rolled over and opened woke up. His onyx eyes met Maiko's blue eyed gaze. Sasuke stood up, without breaking the connection of eyes between him and Maiko.

"You're up," Sasuke said, breaking the silence.

"How did you find me?" Maiko asked.

"I followed your familiar chakra," Sasuke answered.

"Hmph," Maiko groaned as she turned her gaze to the ground.

There was a long silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke questioned.

"About what?" Maiko asked.

"That you ran away," Sasuke answered.

"I was afraid," Maiko said. "I was afraid that if I told you that you would tell my father were I was."

"Hn," Sasuke groaned. "Are you really that depressed?" he questioned.

Maiko looked up at Sasuke.

"What's with all the questions?" she asked, trying to avoid the question.

"Just answer me," Sasuke said.

Maiko sighed.

"Yes… I am," she answered. "My mother was the only person who _**really**_ cared about me."

"What do you mean?"

"My father never cared about me, he's always told me that I was a mistake." Maiko explained. "He had always favoured my sister, Suki."

"If you father didn't care, he wouldn't have come looking for you," Sasuke replied.

"He didn't come because he cares," Maiko began. "He came because of money. After my mother's funeral my father had lost **a lot** of money and a few days after, a man approached my father. The man said that he would give my father 10 000 yen, if he could have **me** in return." Maiko took a big breath and continued. "I was listening to the conversation and heard every single word and my father **agreed** to the man's offer. So, I ran away."

"Maiko…" Sasuke mumbled.

"If my mother would have been alive, she wouldn't have let this happen. She wouldn't have let my father try and sell me!" Maiko shouted as tears filled her eyes.

"_She was going to be sold… for 10 000 yen?" _Sasuke thought.

"My mother was the only one!" Maiko whispered. "The only one who loved me! And now I'm alone! No one else cares about me…"

Tears fell from Maiko's eyes. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Maiko and let her cry in his embrace. She leaned her head on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke rested his chin on Maiko's head.

"Maiko," Sasuke muttered.

Maiko didn't replied, but Sasuke knew she was listening.

"_I_ care," he whispered.

Maiko took a step back and looked straight at Sasuke, tears still flowing down her cheeks. Neither of the two said anything, not even a word.

Sasuke leaned in towards Maiko and kissed her soft lips.

* * *

"She ran away and I haven't been able to find her anywhere," Takeshi explained.

"That's too bad, for you that is," Ichiro said in a clam voice.

"What do you mean?" Takeshi asked.

"Well since our agreement… well… ran away, I won't give you the money. In the end I didn't lose anything, but you on the other hand, lost your daughter AND the money. I was just going to use her as a servant anyway, but I'll just find a different girl," Ichiro explained.

"Please give me more time, I've hired someone to find her with the little money I have," he said.

Ichiro sighed, "I guess… but you could always give me your other daughter in exchange for the money."

"NO!" Takeshi shouted. "I'd never give Suki up!"

"Fine then," Ichiro said.

"Thank you sir. We'll be meeting again real soon, the sound ninja I hired are already searching for the girl."

"Just go," Ichiro ordered.

"Yes sir," Takeshi replied.

Takeshi turned around and left the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

* * *

Maiko rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder, as they sat in the grass. Maiko wiped away a few last tears.

"Let's go," Sasuke whispered in Maiko's ear.

Maiko nodded, as she and Sasuke stood up. He held his hand out to Maiko, she accepted without hesitation. The two started to walk through the forest.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 5!**

**I'll start writing chapter 6 right away!**


End file.
